nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Kyle
Jordan Kyle — wilkołak i były chłopak Mai Roberts. Jordan należał do Preator Lupus. Kyle został przez nich przydzielony do ochrony Simona. Zamordował go Jonathan Morgernstern, w dniu, kiedy ten napadł na Praetor Lupus. Biografia Historia Jordan spotkał Maię w New Jersey w sklepie muzycznym. Dziewczyna od razu mu się spodobała. Zaczęli się spotykać. Ich pierwsze miesiące jako para były bardzo dobre. Spędzali je jak większość szesnastolatków. Pewnego wieczora Jordan wdał się w bójkę i został pogryziony przez wilkołaka. Po trzech tygodniach zaczął odczuwać tego skutki. Stał się gniewny, agresywny i zaborczy w stosunku do Mai. Był przekonany, że jego dziewczyna spotyka się z innymi chłopakami, ale nie miał na to dowodów. Doszło do kilku sytuacji, w której wściekły Jordan uderzył Maię. Zdarzyło mu się tracić przytomność i budzić po kilku godzinach nie pamiętając, co się wydarzyło. Kiedy Maia próbowała z nim zerwać, to tylko go rozwścieczyło. W rezultacie uderzył ją. Ostatecznie zdenerwowana dziewczyna pocałowała innego chłopaka na oczach Jordana. Niestety tej samej nocy przypadła pełnia księżyca i chłopak zamienił się w wilkołaka po raz pierwszy. Nie kontrolując się zaatakował Maię biegnącą do domu. Spłoszyli go dopiero sąsiedzi. Zanim odszedł wyszeptał: 'Teraz jesteś moja na zawsze'. Dopiero później zrozumiała, że ona również zamieni się w wilkołaka.Miasto Popiołów Praetor Lupus Jordan żałował tego, co zrobił i chciał przeprosić Maię. Został jednak powstrzymany przez jednego z członków Preator Lupus, który został mu przydzielony. Przekonał go, by pozwolił się trenować i zapewnił, że Wilcza Straż będzie pilnować Mai. Praetor poinformowało Jordana, że dziewczyna uciekła z domu. Jordan miał wybrać kogoś, do chronienia. W aktach Simona Lewisa trafił na informacje o Mai. Pomyślał, że gdy zbliży się do niego, to będzie mu łatwiej dowiedzieć się, co stało się jego byłej dziewczynie.Miasto Upadłych Aniołów Ponowne spotkanie z Maią Jordan zgłosił się na przesłuchanie do zespołu Simona (który w tamtym czasie nocował u Erica w garażu). Zaproponował, by ten zatrzymał się w jego mieszkaniu. Wkrótce pojawił się tam Jace, który zdemaskował chłopaka. Jordan przyznał, że Praetor Lupus zobowiązało go do pilnowania Simona. Ponownie spotkał Maię tej samej nocy, podczas której Simon przypadkowo zaatakował i ukąsił Maureen Brown. Wtedy też Isabelle i Maia odkryły, że równocześnie spotykały się z Lewisem. Będąc w szoku po spotkaniu Jordana, dziewczyna zaatakowała go, lecz powstrzymał ją Simon z Isabelle. Wilkołak nie zrobił nic, by się bronić, wciąż zadręczając się z powodu tego, co zrobił. Po tym zdarzeniu Simon mógł lepiej zrozumieć jego historię. Wyjaśnił Maii i Isabelle, że Jordan nie miał kontroli nad swoją przemianą i od tamtej pory stał się lepszym człowiekiem. Podczas przyjęcia zaręczynowego Luke'a i Jocelyn, Simon powiedział Maii o dylematach Jordana i o tym, jak bardzo ją kocha, pomimo ogromnego poczucia winy. Dziewczyna zaczęła być mniej nieprzyjazna wobec byłego chłopaka, dużo rozmawiali o ich przeszłości. Po walce w hotelu Lilith para pocałowała się, jednak Maia nadal nie była pewna swoich uczuć. Jordan i Maia spędzali razem coraz więcej czasu. Wspólnie brali udział w poszukiwaniach Jace'a. Jednak po wyznaniu jej miłości była przytłoczona i zostawiła go zaskoczonego. Jordan podjął kolejną próbę określenia ich relacji - wyznał, że za bardzo ją kocha, by mogli zostać tylko przyjaciółmi. Maia pocałowała go i zdecydowała się wrócić do niego.Miasto Zagubionych Dusz Mroczni Łowcy Jordan, Simon i Maia przebywali w swoim mieszkaniu, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez Mrocznego, którego wysłał Sebastian. Jordan rozkał Lewisowi uciekać, podczas gdy on z Maią mieli walczyć. Po pojedynku Jordan i Maia zaczęli szukać Simona. Trop doprowadził ich do Praetor Lupus. Po drodze znaleźli doszczętnie spalony i zniszczony budynek. Niemal wszystkie wilkołaki, które znajdowały się w środku, były martwe. Podczas przeczesywania gruzów Jordan został zaskoczony przez Sebastiana, który dźgnął go nożem. Zmarł w ramionach Mai, która ocalała, by ostrzec innych Podziemnych. Po jego śmierci Należący do niego wisiorek Praetor Lupus przekazano Simonowi. Maia postanowiła wynająć ich stare mieszkanie, podczas gdy Lewis wstąpił do Akademii, by odzyskać utracone wspomnienia.Miasto Niebiańskiego Ognia Chociaż Simon nie do końca pamiętał Jordan, to z czasem zaczął sobie przypominać wydarzenia z nim związane. Pewnej nocy obudził się ze świadomością, że jego dawny przyjaciel naprawdę odszedł.Witamy w Akademii Nocnych ŁowcówZaginiony Herondale Wygląd Jest wysoki, szeroki w ramionach i smukły. Ma wydatne kości policzkowe, długie czarne włosy, które lokami opadały mu na czoło i kark. Ma śniadą cerę ze śladami letniej opalenizny. Długie gęste rzęsy i zdumiewające orzechowo-zielone oczy nadawały mu wygląd gwiazdy rocka. Na ramionach miał wytatuowane cytaty z upaniszad. Umiejętności * Likantropia: 'Jako wilkołak posiada zdolność przemiany w wilka. Podobnie jak inni ma wyjątkowo rozwiniętą szybkość, siłę i przyśpieszoną regenerację. Relacje * '''Maia Roberts '- Ich związek był skomplikowany. Po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka Jordan stał się agresywny i zdarzał o mu się ją krzywdzić. Gdy wreszcie postanowiła z nim zerwać, przypadła akurat pełnia księżyca i jego pierwsza przemiana. Zdezorientowany zaatakował ją i ukąsił. Przez cały czas żałował tego, co zrobił i nie zapomniał o niej. Postanowił chronić Simona w nadziei na kontakt z Maią. Ponowne spotkanie otworzyło stare rany; Jordan rozumiał niechęć dziewczyny, która z czasem zaczęła milej go traktować. Od Simona dowiedziała się prawdy i zaczęła go lepiej rozumieć. Chociaż mu wybaczyła, nie była w stanie określić swoich uczuć do niego. Po pewnym czasie przekonała się, że naprawdę się zmienił i postanowiła dać mu szansę. W dniu, gdy zginął Jordan, Maia chciała z nim zerwać, ponieważ nie potrafiła zapomnieć o przeszłości. Mimo to mocno przeżyła jego śmierć. * '''Simon Lewis - Jordan miał opiekować się Simonem, wampirem bez klanu i Chodzącym Za Dnia, na którego czyhało wielu Podziemnych. Grali razem w zespole i mieszkali wspólnie. Zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Po śmierci Jordana, wisiorek Praetor Lupus przekazano właśnie Simonowi. * Jace Herondale - Gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, byli do siebie wrogo nastawieni, strasząc się nawzajem. Jednak już następnego dnia zachowywali się jak najlepsi przyjaciele, jak uważał Simon. Połączyły ich gry video i rozmowy o broni. Występowanie * ''Miasto Popiołów'' (wspomniany) * ''Miasto Upadłych Aniołów'' (pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Miasto Zagubionych Dusz'' * Miasto Niebiańskiego Ognia * Witamy w Akademii Nocnych Łowców (wspomniany) * Zaginiony Herondale (wspomniany) * ''Próba ognia'' (iluzja) * Aniołowie po dwakroć zstępujący (wspomniany) * A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld Przypisy Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Podziemni Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Członkowie Preator Lupus en:Jordan Kyle ru:Джордан Кайл